


It's You, So It's Fine

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Series: Rare/Weird Couples That Actually Make Sense In My Mind [6]
Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Body Contrast, Body Image, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication, Party, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: At a party in Cady's home, Damian feels uncomfortable and insecure about everyone else making out, so he hides in his friend's bedroom. He barely has a moment alone before drunk High School's heartthrob Aaron Samuels bursts into the room and decides that Damian needs to know what he’s missing out on.
Relationships: Damian Hubbard/Aaron Samuels
Series: Rare/Weird Couples That Actually Make Sense In My Mind [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	It's You, So It's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic has the Damian and Aaron from the film version as the main characters. But if you want to imagine the actors from the musical, its fine I guess. Although some of Damian's insecurities also come from the fact that he's a big (and tall) boy. So yeah, better imagine the actors from the movie.

Sitting down onto the soft mattress, Damian sighs heavily, glad to be hidden in Cady’s bedroom, away from the crowd outside. There are so many people there, and yet he finds himself woefully alone and painfully self-conscious. It’s too much for him with all that kissing and hugging and people feeling each other up so publicly.

Lying down on the bed with his hands behind his head, he stares up at the ceiling and wonders why he even volunteered to be the designated driver. He loves the company and especially the food, but the crowds and the feel of those rooms make him nervous -- uncomfortable, even. Damian’s a big guy, of course he knows that; a big, gay and fat guy, the kind of guy no one comes to these things to flirt with, even when they’re drunk at the point of alcohol poisoning, he’s sure.

Halfway through another sigh of relief, the bedroom door slams open and jolts him out of the brief moment of peace he’d thought he had. His shoulders tense in anticipation and his head turns towards the door, and he finds it’s Aaron Samuels, Cady’s and Regina’s trophy boy. He’s huffing and chuckling and falling back against the door, but Damian figures it’s better than anyone else coming in here. Aaron doesn’t have a fame for being a dickhead after all.

“Oh, hey!” Aaron’s voice is breathy, words just able to form as he catches his breath. “Sorry, dude, didn’t realize you were in here. Girls out there were getting way too hands-on… Getting a little too popular for my liking.” He laughs again, eyes closing as he flashes his teeth and wrinkles his nose. He settles against the door and throws his head back, chest heaving.

Damian doesn’t know what to say. Aaron has always been an attractive classmate of his, but only that. With a fit body -- toned and well-proportioned -- and a handsome face and voice that can charm anyone, it isn’t surprising that he’s had so much attention. Damian would never have that kind of draw. He draws up his shoulders and pulls his legs up, resting his chin on his knees and frowning down at the bed.

He can see Aaron shifting in the corner of his eye, but he can’t look up. He doesn’t want to ruin Aaron’s night. He’s clearly been having a lot of fun out there -- being desirable, being wanted, being attractive, as he always is. He should just go back to the party and pretend he never saw Damian in the first place.

Aaron, however, notices. “Uh… Damian, right? Cady’s friend?” he asks and steps away from the door. “What’s up?” He wanders closer to the bed, tilting his head to catch Damian’s gaze. He keeps trying, getting closer when he doesn’t get the eye contact he’s after.

The bed shifts beneath his weight when he sits by Damian’s feet. The bigger boy tenses, and can’t find the words to speak. Aaron can’t seem to stay still, swaying side to side. Probably too drunk already, Damian can smell the cheap vodka mixed with orange juice from his own spot. Aaron takes a deep breath trying to focus himself and adds, “I can stay here and just kill the time, or something?” He starts moving across the bed, flopping onto the sheets and resting his head on a pillow before finally lying beside Damian with his chin propped up on his hand. He can look good doing anything. “I mean, Regina is screaming like crazy at Gretchen downstairs for spilling beer on her new designer shoes…”

As much as Damian wants him to go, he’s also glad Aaron wants to stay, even if he’s drunk and the reason he wants to stay is just to escape from his crazy-bitch girlfriend. He’s barely had more than one word with any of the people at the party. They seemed to be far too interested in who they could hook up with next. Damian thought a party would be fun, get his mind off studying... but Janis got drunk in less than an hour, and now she was sleeping soundly in the living room, along with at least another eight passed-out teenagers, and Cady got dragged away from them by the plastics squad the second they stepped inside. And so, here he is, thinking about something else that’s just as stressful. Even if he tells Aaron, the boy would probably mock him, and of course, he’ll never truly understand what it’s like. He’ll go along with the games for now.

“Kill the time. Yeah.” Damian can feel himself half-smiling for Aaron, and maybe a little because of Aaron. On the inside he feels like he should curl up in a ball and hide under the sheets. Maybe then he can fall asleep and wake up to a new day. They don’t spoke again for at least 20 minutes. The tension seems to dissipate a little, so Damien just turns around at Aaron, and finds him fiddling with a hole on his jeans with a lost stare, holding his empty plastic cup with a firm grip. “So… W-What kind of… ‘Killing the time activity’ did you have in mind?”

Aaron hums drunkenly and stares up at the ceiling. “Hmm... why not... Never Have I Ever?” His gorgeous eyebrows raise, a thoughtful look coming to his face, before he looks back at Damian with one of his trademark smiles. “You say what you’ve never done, and if I’ve done it, then I take a drink… I’d like to know Cady’s friends better, y’know?” He smirks, laughing through his words.

“I can’t take shots.” Damian rubs at his neck, wishing the night hadn’t turned out this way. He doesn’t even like drinking that much, not like the others do. He can enjoy a new liquor if everyone around him is chugging it down, but that’s all. It’s even more frustrating as an unwanted sober companion. “I’m not supposed to be drinking, sorry.”

Aaron laughs awkwardly and nods, pursing his lips in thought. His eyes look less glassy than Damian expected them to be, but his breath still carries the distinctive scent of alcohol. It’s not like Aaron to not drink at a house party. “Right. Uh... We can just rack up points, then. We can decide what the loser has to do later.” He smiles and then just inhales deeply. “You should go first… What have you never done?”

Damian gulps and tries to think of anything else to say. His eyes fall to Aaron’s lips, looking so shiny and soft they seem to be inviting him closer. He can’t kiss this boy, of course, though. But there’s also no real reason to pretend there is anything else on his mind. “Never have I ever,” he begins with a sigh, avoiding eye contact as he continues in a tone of defeat, “enjoyed the nice stuff of a party like this.” It’s the best way he can put it without admitting it aloud.

Sitting up from the bed, Aaron turns his head and frowns, foggily staring down at Damian like he’s heard something surprising. “That’s one point down for me, but... you’re serious? Getting up close and personal with people is what parties are for.” There’s an awkward chuckle and a shift in his body language. It seems the whole confession made Aaron uncomfortable.

“I wouldn’t know,” Damian admits with a twinge of shame. “I’ve never had anyone want to...” Maybe if he were more handsome or less gay, or more charming or slimmer, or more jacked, he would know. Yet he’s a guy with thick thighs, thick arms, and a round middle. Sometimes, he wakes up almost afraid to look at his own image in the mirror. He might seem like the type of guy who wouldn’t give two shits about other’s opinions.

But that small voice in the back of his head always whispers at the times he least expects it: _“Troll face with eating disorders”, “Ugly-ass giant faggot”, “Obese homo with fat hands”_ … He wasn’t even sure if all of those nicknames for him happened in real life, or maybe it was his own brain making them up. The confidence he has with Janis doesn’t seem to exist when he’s alone, because of his size and his big belly, because of the weight everyone can see. He’s certain he’s not attractive _at all_.

Aaron makes a few sounds with his mouth, words never forming for one reason or another. “Wait, really?” His surprise, although maybe the vodka is the one doing the talking, seems genuine at the moment. He’s always been good like that, after all, never pretending. “Dude, you’re a really nice guy.” He gestures at Damian with a wave of his hand. “Surely some other… uhm… other guy has offered to...” He trails off and leaves the rest unsaid while he pulls more facial expressions.

Damian shakes his head before Aaron can continue. There’s no point letting that continue on longer than it needs to. “No, no one has.” A warm flush of embarrassment runs up his neck and seems to mix with the already settled negative feelings about himself. He struggles to look up at the other boy, the boy who seems to get all the attention -- from guys, girls, anyone.

Moving in front of Damian, Aaron looks him straight in the eye and captures his attention. His hands rest on the top of Damian’s knees. “We should fix that.” His head tilts when Damian can’t look at him anymore, tensing at the feel of Aaron’s palms because that sounds like a stupid idea. Aaron is probably going to go out and find someone to try and set him up with, embarrassing him in front of everyone.

His pretty fingers squeeze at Damian’s fat knees. He’s so determined to make things better that Damian’s throat goes dry in an instant. “I’ll show you,” Aaron says with a tone of certainty in his voice. It’s a genuine offer, and he’s trying so hard to be helpful. He doesn’t even seem to realize what that would imply.

Damian looks up in his surprise to find Aaron’s eyes darting toward and away from his gaze. His face is flushed from the alcohol. He can’t mean... “I don’t need you to show me… I don’t think I could watch someone…” He can’t watch Aaron be that close with Regina, even if he’s trying to demonstrate all the fun he normally has at parties.

“Me. I meant me. I’ll --” Aaron cuts himself off by biting his lip with an awkward smile. He follows with a shrug instead of words. He pulls Damian’s legs down and kneels between them. “Take off your pants.” Despite the noise outside, Damian’s gulp is loud enough for them both to hear.

Damian’s eyes seem to blink wider, unable to process everything in front of him, from the soothing pat of Aaron’s hand to his nod when Damian looks confused. “W-Wait!” Damian almost squeaks, part reprimand, part shock, and complies. “Y-You- I- This… This is so…” He can’t find the right words to say. This can’t really be happening. Tears start tickling the back of his eyes. Of course this would end up with someone else mocking him. But… Aaron Samuels wouldn’t be that cruel. Sure, his girlfriend was an absolute bitch queen, but he always seemed to level down her bitchiness. “I-I have to go, ok?”

“Wait!” Aaron catches his wrist with enough force to make Damian turn around, and then he makes something that makes Damian to almost pass-out. He carefully moves his fingers over Damian’s bulge, and one second later he pulls down his fly and slides his pants down his thick legs. He might be drunk, but Aaron surely knew how to focus in these situations. His eyes wander over Damian’s big body without a hint of hesitation. There’s something in his eyes that Damian can’t make out, but he hasn’t had a chance to ponder it further when Aaron adds, “I’m going to take off your underwear, too.”

Heart pounding, Damian’s feels the blood pounding in his ears, making him deaf, and the back of his head feels foggy and filled with anxiety. This isn’t how he expected this to go. It has to be some kind of cruel joke, some ugly prank that will end up with him butt-naked in the middle of the living room. He needed to find the easier way out of this situation. “Y-You don’t have to do this, ok...? I get it. M-Most guys wouldn’t want to… a guy like me-. It’s- fine. You don’t… You know- need to force yourself...” The fragile words tumble from his mouth in a mess. He doesn’t want the hottest boy in his school to think he needs to do something he might regret.

Barely a moment passes, Damian’s heart beating faster, before Aaron’s firm hands are sliding up his thighs to start taking his underwear off without a word, silent and determined. Damian can’t protest, lifting his hips while he gulps and struggles to catch his breath. He almost loses his breath at the sight of Aaron sinking down between his legs.

“There’s nothing about this that I’m forcing. I want to… show you… how good it feels.” Settled in comfortably, Aaron smiles, resting on his elbows with barely a hint of concern in him. His beautiful eyes stare with an intent that melts every last thought of turning him away. “If you’re okay with that?”

Damian nods in a quick burst, not caring how much enthusiasm he might be showing. He’s an embarrassed mess, but Aaron is hot as fuck, and the whole thing is hot as fuck, and Aaron Samuels actually wants to go down on him. He can’t believe that the other boy is edging closer.

The first thing he feels is just how warm Aaron’s breath is. His eyes draw the pink of Aaron’s tongue and he finds himself unable to look away. He jumps at the sight of those eyes peering up at him, so intense and determined.

He can barely focus, and there’s a hand circling around the base of his cock, and he’s melting at the warm touch. It feels so different when it’s someone else. He wonders if he’s supposed to move, because he’s struggling to do anything but freeze and stare back.

His tongue running up Damian’s length, Aaron appears completely content with his face next to the other boy's round belly, barely pausing to let Damian catch his breath. His lips kiss at the tip before he tongues over the slit and works his pretty mouth over the shiny head. He pulls away with a wet pop, a trail of spit trailing from Damian’s cock to his mouth. “Dude, I always figured you were big, but damn…”

This is how Damian’s going to die, in the bedroom of his friend, with the hottest guy ever, who has his dick on his face. He’s struggling to keep his breathing level, his legs are frozen in place, and he has no idea where he’s supposed to put his hands. Yet, Aaron’s words play through his mind, even as Aaron bends down again. “Wh-why were you th-thinking about my dick?”

Aaron looks up again, letting the head of Damian’s cock rest on his chin way too casually, leaving a thick trail of salty pre-cum on his perfect skin. “I might have…” A glint comes into his eyes as he trails off and takes Damian into his mouth again. He bobs with an ease Damian didn’t know was possible. It’s like this is nothing to him.

Come to think of it, Damian’s sure Aaron probably has had a lot of blowjobs from hot girls countless times before… Just because he seems like a nice guy, it doesn’t mean he can't be naughty too, right? But… Aaron Samuels sucking a dick? That’s a puzzle piece that just doesn’t fit in Damian’s foggy brain, not that Damian would know the difference. “Aaron--oh god.” The way he moves his hand, teasing and pumping at the same time, and the way his tongue seems to press just where it needs to has him on the brink already.

“S’good, right?” Aaron teases quietly between bobs. “Relax, sit back, and enjoy, okay big boy? You’re in good hands.” His fingers slide over Damian’s big thighs and hold him in place. He seems to know what he’s doing.

A thump hits the door and shakes the wall behind them. Damian’s gut flips and his muscles freeze in his panic. “Is the door locked?” he asks, half-panicked. He might die if anyone walks in on them. That’s not how he wants his first blowjob to go.

Aaron hums, throat vibrating around Damian’s cock. There’s not a hint of doubt on his face, and there’s maybe a hint of a smile, somehow. It’s even in his eyes. His lips are so stretched and so warm. There’s sweat. There’s spit. There’s pre-cum. He’s moving so slow. His tongue is… His tongue...

“I’m pr-probably gonna. You might want to.” Damian gestures in circles, body tensing as Aaron keeps on going knowing the end is coming. He’s about to… He’s going to… Oh god he might actually just...

Aaron’s long eyelashes flutter, and he looks up with his mouthful, pausing in place and hollowing his cheeks. Damian can barely keep his eyelids up to watch. Aaron presses his tongue up, pulling back and resting the fat tip of Damian’s cock on his tongue. He makes a muddled noise like Damian should go ahead. He’s eager, patient, waiting.

Damian comes at the sight, struggling to watch the way Aaron laps it all up, licks him clean, and kisses at the head. The moment seems to last, Aaron’s tongue moving so slow that Damian isn’t sure if he’s even done yet. It keeps him on that high and lets him linger on the buzz in his nerves.

Damian’s mouth drops when Aaron pushes some drips on his chin up into his mouth with his fingers, sucking on them with a wet pop. “There you go.” He makes it sound like he just performed a casual, everyday service, but the flush to his cheeks and the cheeky smile on his gorgeous model face says otherwise.

“Fuck…” Damian chokes out, and tries to catch his breath. He might have come again from the sight of Aaron alone if he weren’t so spent from the demonstration. “That’s… Jesus… Were you okay with that? You --” He sucks in another breath and finds himself speechless.

Aaron shakes his head and smiles. There’s a small shrug in his shoulders when he answers, “It’s you, so it’s fine.” His voice could be birdsong, with how lovely that sounded coming from his mouth.

Damian plays with his lips with his teeth, nibbling softly as he tries to think of what to say. Aaron staring up at him only makes it worse. He manages to stutter out one word: “But --”

Resting a palm on Damian’s knee, Aaron pushes himself up and laughs, calmly dismissive of Damian’s concerns. “It’s fine.” He smiles wider and brighter, meaning every word, and his own voice shows that he has sobered up a little, making Damian’s chest ache at the fact this moment is real, and Aaron’s actions weren’t just done because of the alcohol.

“Wow…” he sighs and sits up, staring into Aaron’s eyes before quickly looking away. A warm flush runs up his neck again. This is not what he had been expecting when Aaron asked him, but here they are. “Okay, so now I’ve had a blowjob… But never been kissed. Never thought it’d turn out like that. Do I say thank you, or…?”

Aaron crawls up to the bigger boy. His eyes are wide. His eyelashes are blinking fast. He’s getting closer and fencing Damian in. “No one’s ever kissed you?” His voice is still soft, but tinted with surprise and amusement. There’s one last drop of salty cum on his bottom lip.

“Uh, yeah, that’s what I was going to say…” Damian tries to steady his voice. It warbles and almost breaks. His hands rub at his neck, trying to give himself some excuse to not look Aaron in the eye. He went down on him, after all, but all because of a misunderstanding. This can’t get any more awkward. “No one’s ever wanted to kiss me...”

“Oh...” Aaron closes his eyes, blinks hard, and opens them again. His eyes fall to where he was moments ago and he laughs, actually laughs, with a smile. He doesn’t seem to regret anything. Instead he peers back up at Damian with a look of determination. “We should fix that, too, then. If you don’t mind tasting…”

Damian pulls him forward for a quick kiss and feels himself flushing. It’s not how Damian had imagined his first kiss. Their lips meet awkwardly, wet meeting dry. It’s haphazard and messy, and it ends far too soon, but when they part, the soft look in Aaron’s eyes says that kiss isn’t their last.

Breathless and smiling, Damian says the only thing he can think of before he rushes in for another small, timid kiss: “It’s you, so it’s fine…”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comment if you liked this! that's all the feedback writers on this site get.


End file.
